Mimic (My Hero Academia)
Joi Irinaka (入中常衣 Irinaka Jōi), also known as Mimic, is a minor antagonist in the manga/anime series'' My Hero Academia''. He is the general manager of the Shie Hassaikai. He is voiced by Yasuhiro Mamiya in the Japanese version, and Derick Snow in the English dubbed version. Appearance In his villain attire, Mimic appears as a small humanoid with short arms and stubby legs in a black bodysuit with a white plague mask sewn over where his face should be. However, his true form is that of a large, muscular man with spiked light-colored hair, a pointed nose and a square-shaped chin with a goatee. He also wears a dress shirt and pinstriped pants with suspenders. Personality Mimic appears to be a business-oriented individual, due to his role as the general manager of the Shie Hassaikai, and is often seen counting stacks of money. He also appears to have a short temper, and can be prone to intense outbursts when someone shows disrespect or threatening behavior toward Chisaki or the Shie Hassaikai. History Shie Hassaikai Arc During Overhaul's fight against the League of Villains, Mimic was one of the members of Shie Hassaikai to come to assist the Yakuza don. When Tomura Shigaraki decided to stop fighting for the moment, Mimic mockingly complimented him. Mimic later attends a meeting between the Eight Precepts and Tomura of the League of Villains at the Shie Hassaikai's base. When Tomura reaches into his jacket, Mimic apprehends Tomura as Chronostasis points a gun to Tomura's head, but Chisaki orders the two to back off so he can hear what Tomura has to say. After Tomura and Overhaul come to an understanding, he allows Himiko Toga and Twice to temporarily join the Yakuza. Mimic becomes irritated with Himoko and Twice’s attitude and demands they drop the attitude, saying the Yakuza will be our back on top as that is the wish of their comatose boss. When the Heroes and the Police Force invade the Shie Hassaikai's base, Mimic takes a drug to enhance his Mimicry, allowing him to take control of the underground tunnels. Although Mirio Togata escapes by phasing through the walls, Mimic causes the heroes to fall through the floor and separates them from most of the Police Force. After Tamaki defeats Toya Setsuno, and two others; Mimic tries to attack Shota, but Fat Gum and Enjiro Kirishima five in front and are separated from the group. Mimic tries to twist the labyrinth of tunnels as much as he can while Izuku continues to smash through the wall. Mimic is worried because the trigged drug is about to wear off. Mimic sees Himoko and Twice, so he separates the heroes and police into two separate groups so Himiko and Twice can take them on and then protects them by dropping a wall in front of them when they are forced to retreat. He becomes irritated as he observes Himoko and Twice interacting. Himoko and Twice the start throwing insults at Minic, causing him to lose his temper and desire to crush them all to death. As a result, he starts twisting the labyrinth to the point where Izuku can hear him more clearly and pinpoint his location. He then smashed through where Mimic is hiding, exposing him. Shota immediately uses his erasure quirk to disable Mimic’s mimicry, leaving him to Ella helplessly to the floor as Himiko and Twice tauntingly wave good bye to him. As Mimic rages at Himoko and Twice, Sir Nighteye throws one if high density seals at Mimic, knocking him unconscious, and Izuku catches Mimic, who continued to scream and rage abort Himoko and Twice after he comes to and is tied up. Powers and Abilties Mimicry: Mimic's Quirk allows him to transfer his body and mind into an object to control and manipulate it. Under normal circumstances, he can only control objects no larger than a refrigerator. But if the power and strength of his Quirk is given a boost, such as with the drug Trigger, then he can be capable of controlling entire locations. However, doing this can cause immense strain on Mimic. He also can't fully perceive his surroundings when inside an object, and needs to manifest his body parts onto it's exterior to monitor events going on around him; giving his opponents the chance to locate and attack him. Navigation Category:My Hero Academia Villains Category:Mobsters Category:Leader Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Minion Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Drug Dealers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Gangsters Category:Wrathful Category:Inmates Category:Arrogant Category:Possessor